The Truth
by esteruba
Summary: Ryuko knows how she feels about Mako, but can she risk telling her? Fluff and Laughs, Mako/Ryuko.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo my name is Ester, this is Chapter 1 of what will likely be a two chapter one-shot. Could continue if enough people like it. Thank you and enjoy!**

A hot stove made its rhythmic clicking noises as it rose in temperature. Ryuko could smell garlic and onion in the air as someone rapidly chopped potatos.

"Okasa, I'm so excited! This will be the best!" Ryuko heard Mako say excitedly.

"Ohh yes Mako careful though dear, you almost cut your finger!"

"OHHHHH, oops! HAHAHA!"

"Don't chop so quickly Mako you're making me worry hehe!"

"Maybe if she cuts it off we can put it in the soup!"

"Mataro don't say such things! Hehehehe!"

"HAHAHAHA I BET I TASTE DELICIOUS HAHA"

Ryuko never quite understood the manic energy Mako and her family had. The wildness of their every day interactions with each other, how candid they would be with another. She laid in bed listening to them talk loudly back and forth as the smell of spices joined the garlic already filling their modest house.

She knew it all came from love, something she admired in them. Something she hadn't witnessed growing up with a father working relentlessly in secret. A father who having lost his wife retreated into his covert project to undermine the control of the despots that later murdered him.  
>Ryuko knew her father had done it all so that his work could live on in her. Senketsu's presence solidified that in her mind, but even still the gap his death left was there. She felt it strongly today, the anniversary of his death and the beginning of her journey into Honnouji.<p>

"Hahaha Okasa! thank you for letting me cook today

"Yes yes dear! Just don't let it boil ove- Oh my!"

"HAHAHA OOPS sorry Okasa!"

Ryuko grinned hearing this conversion between mother and daughter. Mako's laughter was the best part. Life was just better around her, living in the slums with her family was the best stroke of luck she felt she had since finding Senketsu. Ryuko could still hear them talking loudly between another, and she couldn't help but feel at peace. Ryuko closed her eyes, not from exhaustion but simply to enjoy the moment.  
>Loud, familiar footsteps came running through the doorway.<p>

"RYUKO-CHAN DON'T YOU WANNA EAT MY SOUP?! COME ON, THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP HAHAHAHA!"

Ryuko almost fell out of bed from the sudden yelling.

"O-OI MAKO! I'll be there in a second! I just...was resting."

"HAHA ITS THE AFTERNOON, RYUKO-CHAN IS SO SILLY. YOU SHOULD EAT MY SOUP TO WAKE YOU UP AND GIVE YOU ENERGY. YOU'RE LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A GOOD COOK HE-"

"Hahaha yeah, I'm lucky Mako. I know it."

Ryuko gave Mako a caring smile, sitting up from her bed.

"Hehehe Ryuko-Chan, I'm so glad I make you smile."

Mako's volume dropped to a loving croon and she very quickly moved to embrace her. Ryuko shifted her body enough to be able to return the hug, wrapping her arm around Mako tightly. She loved being this close to Mako, she loved...her. Despite this, Ryuko almost flinched when she felt Mako's head begin to nuzzle the base of her neck.

"Ryuuuko-channnn..."

Blushing uncontrollably, Ryuko did not know how to respond to this sudden escalation of affection.

"M-M-Mako?!"

Ryuko had no idea if Mako felt the same way. Her heart beat faster and a fluttering feeling she wasn't used to began to overwhelm Ryuko. It couldn't be possible, Mako had to just think of her as a sister. An adopted child into this family of hers.

"Ryuuuuukooooo.."

Mako nuzzled deeper, her nose just below where collar bones meet. Ryuko's face grew warmer and more flushed feeling Mako just above her breasts.

"M-M-ako..w-wh-what-"

"Mataro! Tell your sister and Ryuko-chan to come eat. Tell them we're waiting on them at the table!"

"MAKO AND RYUKO YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE OR WE'LL EAT ALL YOUR SOUP FOR YOU HAHAHAHAHA"

Mataro opted to just yell as loud as he could in his sister's direction as opposed to actually walking over to her.

"Oh my! I meant you should go get them from their rooms!"

"Mataro! You could help me bring in more customers with that loud mouth of yours if you weren't always so busy stealing like a hoodlum HAHA"

The Back-Alley Doctor and father of the family smacked the table as he laughed at his own joke.

Fully hearing this conversation, Mako suddenly jumped to her feet as straight as a soldier saluting an imaginary officer.

"YOKAI, THE SOUP IS OURS FOR THE TAKING RYUKO-CHAN"

She grabbed Ryuko by the arm and pulled her out the room running towards the kitchen. Mako of course did this laughing loudly..

"_This family is fueled by laughter it seems like" _

An insight Ryuko realized was not at all far from the truth. Arriving at the table to so many smiling faces, Ryuko realized it was this family's demeanor that allowed for them survive the slums happily. As she sat down at the table a sudden pang of guilt hit her remembering just a few minutes prior. Ryuko knew she loved Mako, but could she ever bring that to light? What if Mako...was just simply being strangely affectionate before, what if she and the rest of the family just viewed her as another sister, another daughter? What if her confessing love to Mako would break this family, what if it meant losing the only home she's had since the attack on her father?

"_Maybe its best never to bring it up"_

There was no way Ryuko would risk any of that. She was fine taking risks when it was just her who might lose out, even lose her life. Ryuko couldn't do the same if it meant potentially destroying what held together Mako's family. Maybe she was worried about nothing, maybe it wasn't such a big risk after all. But it wasn't her gamble to make Ryuko felt. She'd rather just deal with the heart ache then cause something like that to happen.

"Ryuuuuko-Chan, why are you looking so doooown. It may be my first time cooking my mom's recipe but I promise its good!"

Startled by the realization that someone had noticed her gloominess, Ryuko quickly grinned and laughed.

"Oi Mako, it wasn't that haha. I'm sure it'll be great, Sukuyo-San definitely would know a great recipe."

"Oh-oh-oh! Thank you Ryuko! I just do hope Mako didn't over-do it with the spices!"

Barazo and Mataro, had already taken a bite and we're making short work of their cups of water.

"Maybe a bit too much pepper Mako..."

Her father fanned himself with a napkin with his face bright red. Mataro wasn't much better, having stolen Guts the dog's water bowl to drink from.

"MAKO I DONT WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS WILL FEEL LIKE WHEN I GO TAKE A SH-"

"MATARO DONT YOU BRING THAT HOODLUM LANGUAGE INTO THIS HOUSE...

The father went quiet though, and began to think to himself in serious concentration as both Mako and her mother were overcome with more laughter.

"I could sell this...as A BOWEL CLEANSER. YES! WE WILL BE KNOWN AROUND THE SLUM FOR OUR FINE PRODUCT. Mataro-boy, come with me we're going to make ourselves a lot of money!"

"M-Me? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO"

"MATARO I WOULDN'T BE A BACK-ALLEY DOCTOR IF I DIDN'T HAVE TESTIMONIALS, NOW COME ALONG"

Barazo-san grabbed his short son by the arm and in similar fashion to Mako and Ryuko, pulled him out the door laughing the whole way.

"Oh my, well I can't just have them go off by themselves! You and Ryuko-chan should stay here and take care of Guts! He looks like he misses his bowl hehe! And don't worry about the soup Mako, I'll be back with dinner hahahaha!"

The mother left as light hearted as she always was, again laughing as the rest of her family. This is of course excepting Mataro who was obviously upset by his situation.

"WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO EAT MORE OF IT?"

"HOW WILL OUR CUSTOMERS KNOW ITS AN AUTHENTIC PRODUCT!? IT MUST BE DONE, MY CREDIBILITY AS A BACK-ALLEY DOCTOR IS AT STAKE!"

Were the last things Ryuko or Mako heard from outside. Mako sat at the table grinning big highly amused by what just happened. She seemed to be completely unsurprised and not at all bothered by the fact it was triggered by her lack of cooking expertise. Ryuko had grown used to this. Mako never let the world get her down, the same as her family. Ryuko knew there was no shame in feeling pessimistic when someone lived as poor as Mako's family did but even still...it just made her seem that much more incredible. She was like a beacon of joy. Ryuko would have loved her, she felt, even if Mako had been a depressed cynic but she was still overwhelmed sometimes with this admiration for her resilience.

"Hmmmm! Ryuko, why are you staring? Hehehe are you glad they left us here?!"

Mako had redirected her smile from where her mother had been standing, to Ryuko's face. Ryuko was abruptly taken out of her dreamy state. Blushing and embarrassed, she looked away and stuttered her words.

"S-Sorry...Mako I-I just.. haha..."

"Ryuko-chan..."

Mako's voice dropped to the tone it had been in Ryuko's embrace.

"...I know you're worried about something...and its okay. Whatever it is, its okay...because...I feel it too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo this is Ester again. Here's the second chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy, I may continue this story in another fanfiction afterall! Thank you!**

There they were alone together, at the dinner table. Before there had been Sukuyo-san sitting between them and now it was Ryuko and Mako.

Ryuko was still blushing and stammering in disbelief at what Mako had finished saying. This couldn't possibly be happening, a lifetime of fighting the Honnouji academy's best students couldn't have prepared her for this.

"M-Mako...OI! What do you mean...y-you feel it too?"

She had flinched hearing Mako, her face red and her eyes wide open. Mako had obviously noticed.

"Ryuko-chaaan its okay I promiiiise, you don't need to be worrieeed."

She got up from her chair and moved herself into the same embrace she gave Ryuko just earlier. Mako's head nuzzled her collar once again and Ryuko's heart raced as it had before. Her face became hot and the fluttering feeling returned. It wasn't hard for Ryuko to guess why she became this way around Mako...but could Mako possibly know as well

"O-Oi! M-Mako...w-what do y-you mean?"

She repeated the question and this time received an answer. Mako's head lifted from her companion's chest. Her gaze met a flusterred and nervous Ryuko just before her lips met hers. It last for just a little more than a second, but Ryuko's mind surged. She had begun to shake slightly and just stared into Mako's eyes, mouth half open. Mako smiled as cheerfully as she always did, but this time possibly even with more joy. Ryuko was speechless, she attempted to form words but was overwhelmed. Somehow going against the Elite Four felt more natural than expressing herself at this moment.

"M-M-Mak..."

Mako's smile began to fade and a look of concern replaced it... then the beginning of tears forming.

"Ryuko-chan...I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you mooore worried. I just... I care a lot about you Ryuko-chaaan...

Mako returned to her position nuzzled against Ryuko's collarbone, only now openly crying.

"M-Mako.. hold on its alright I just..."

Ryuko forced words from her mouth and very tightly embraced Mako. The nervousness the situation caused her was not to stop her from comforting Mako.

"...And I know you care about me too Ryuko-chaaaan!"

Ryuko's eyes opened again in shock. Somehow Mako had known despite her attempts to never acknowledge it. This was all happening so rapidly, she had just begun to make up her mind to never speak of her feelings. Ryuko felt her heart pounding nearly as fast as it had been in her battle with Nui, the designer.

_"Holy shit"_

Ryuko's thoughts became a panic. How could something like this make her feel this way? She knew now finally that Mako reciprocated her feelings. Her eyes stung fighting back tears, she had felt the gap being an orphan caused too strongly. Ryuko always knew that experience colored her emotions, her views and perspective on love. This couldn't possibly be reality, this was too fortunate.

_"Things like this don't happen, not to anyone, especially not me."_

Ryuko thought this as she starred vacantly at the wall just behind Mako. Holding her tight and trying to control the rhythm of her heart.

"Ryuuuuko-chaaaan...Ryuuuko"

Mako's tone hit that familiar level again though now between sobs. Immediately without thought Ryuko face met the top of Mako's head and kissed her soft hair. Her eyes closed, she could sense nothing but the feeling of her body against Mako's and the soft sobbing against her chest.

"I-I'm sorry Mako... I just...hahaha... I just didn't expect this, you know?"

Her cracking voice betrayed the relaxed demeanor she was attempting to ease Mako's concern for her with. Mako's sobs became relentless, and Ryuko held her even closer in apology. Briefly Ryuko was glad she was not wearing Senketsu at the time, her mind kept wandering. The moment was just so overwhelming she couldn't focus, she felt so fortunate yet so overcome Ryuko couldn't process it all.

"Ryuuuko-chan...I love you...I really do"

She said it, Mako had said it. Ryuko began to shake again, and once again her eyes opened wide though now half into a forest of light brown hair. Her brain surged again, her heart beat even more savagely, the fluttering feeling came back and spread throughout her whole body. Ryuko could feel tears forming, she couldn't hold them back any longer. Her mind attempted to escape from the onslaught of both positive and negative emotions rushing through her. Without reason, she thought of the ruins of her father's home, finding Senketsu, the battles with Honnouji's Academy. Somehow that had become the escape, somehow that was more real.

"_No, this is real. This is happening, I love her too. I've gotta say it, I've got to god damn say it."_

Ryuko didn't want to hold back anymore. She didn't want to let her mind take her away from this. A burst of courage filled Ryuko just as it always did. She knew what she needed to do.

"I-I love you too Mako...I LOVE YOU TOO."

Ryuko lifted Mako gently upwards to face her. They both had tears in their eyes but compared to Ryuko, Mako's face was like an overflowing bathtub. Ryuko took Mako's head in her hands and met her lips with Mako's. She had closed her eyes again, lost in the moment but reversed this when she realized Mako's were wide open.

"M-Mako...you're supposed to close your eyes..."

"Oh...oops! Sorry Ryuko-chan...hahaHAHAhahAHA!"

Ryuko grinned uncontrollably and began to laugh herself. Mako was amazing even in her sillyness. Her laughter broke away the pain of the moment, filtering out the bad and just leaving Ryuko with the happiness Mako always gave her. Mako wiped her face with her already drenched shirt, and Ryuko brushed aside her own. They sat smiling joyfully to each other for a moment before Ryuko broke the silence confidently.

"Oi, Mako...how about we try again?"

Mako's face lit up like a streetlight on a moonless night.

"Oooooh Ryuko-chan! Hehehe thats what I was thinking!"

Ryuko took hold of Mako's face once again and this time thankfully Mako closed her eyes. This time it was flawless, Ryuko kissed Mako deeply and for longer than either of the two could measure. They would break their kisses with a gasp and sometimes a laugh when Mako would do something like accidentally hit her nose against Ryuko's chin. At some level they both realized they were making up for lost time.

"Ryuko-chaaan, I'm so glad we can finally be so open with each other!"

In response Ryuko pulled Mako back into the embrace that started this whole sequence of events. She returned the favor by nuzzling Mako's head lovingly, openly.

"Mako, you wouldn't believe how glad I am too"

"Hahaha! Why wouldn't I?!"

Deep in each other's embrace, the door burst open.

"I KNEW WE'D MAKE MONEY, TWELVE CUSTOMERS ALREADY. SEE MATARO-BOY I TOLD YOU YOUR PERFORMANCE WOULD SEND US INTO THE HEAVENS."

"Hehehe your father is right Mataro! You were absolutely lovely!"

"I don't want to eat anymore soup as long as I liv-"

In had come the rest of the Mankanshoku family. Mataro, Barazo, Sukuyo, were all silenced

In that moment Ryuko's heart dropped and became painfully aware of how loosely Mako and her own clothes hanged off their bodies. In that second the fear came roaring back. Her heart pounded, her eyes burst open, her mind surged with images of a fire and a half-scissor impaling her father. Their daughter's head at Ryuko's chest, sitting with her legs spread open on Ryuko's lap. Both wet from tears and perspiration, red marks on both their necks as further testament to their love. Ryuko could only imagine the worst outcome in that split second, no time to fight her mind this time. This was the end, she'd never see Mako again. She would never see any of the Mankanshoku family again. She'd be back on the street...alone again...an orphan again.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mataro and his father both exclaimed as their noses jettisoned blood stereotypically. The latter supporting his weight on the door frame as he gripped his chest. The former dancing around the scene holding his goggled head mouth open in awed disbelief.

"I-i-incredible"

The two said before fainting to the floor unconcious, noses still dripping blood.

"Oh my! Well, you both certainly made the best of your time alone didn't you!? Hehehe!"

Mako's mother clapped her hands joyously and gave the same unabashedly caring smile her daughter would give. She approved, wholeheartedly.

"Okasa! HahahaHAHA, I GUESS WE DID DIDN'T WE HUH RYUKO-CHAN HAHAHA!"

"Mako! Me and your father are so happy for you and Ryuko-chan! When him and Mataro wake up we can go celebrate!"

Ryuko could not believe what she heard.

"C-c-celebrate?"

They approved, they actually approved.

"OHHH OKASA THANK YOUUU, THIS WILL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND RYUKO. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT RYUKO? THANK YOU OKASA YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

Mako had already sailed out of Ryuko embrace and was pulled her along to her mother.

Covered in sweat and tears, clothes hanging off, Ryuko stood less than a meter from her lover's mother. She blushed heavily and attempted to make herself as presentable as she could under the circumstances. Her personal life absolutely laid bare in front of someone who she respected. She was instantly reminded of wearing Senketsu in public for the first time, Ryuko didn't think that was a bad comparison.

"S-Sukuyo-san!...hahaha...t-thank you...I uhhh..hahaha...sorry for.."

"Hehhehe! For what Ryuko-chan?! We always hoped a day like this would come! Our Mako's finally found love!"

Suddenly, almost frighteningly Barazo sprung from the floor holding his finger up in a fatherly manner.

"THATS RIGHT RYUKO! AND BETTER FOR IT TO BE SOMEONE LIKE YOURSELF THAN ONE OF MATARO'S HOODLUM FRIENDS!"

Mataro still lay on the floor muttering "a-a-amazing" to himself, clearly unaware of the insult directed at the company he kept.

"HAHAHA I WOULDN'T EVER DREAAAAM OF BEING WITH ONE OF THOSE LOSERS. RYUKO IS THE BEST THERE ISSSS"

Mako held her hands up in the air as if she was making a direct declaration to the heavens.

Ryuko sighed deep as her heart regained its normal pace. Hearing all this she knew it was all alright. Ryuko knew she shouldn't have questioned her faith in Mako's family. They simply just didn't mind, it was all just a part of their happy vision of the world. Her and their daughter together as lovers being a part of that world. It didn't matter to them that she lived almost as their adopted child. It didn't even matter to them that Ryuko and Mako were, of course, both women. She felt comfortable again, her usual confidence came back. She grinned and pulled Mako in with one arm, raising her other into the air as Mako had done.

"AND MAKO IS THE BEST THERE EVER WILL BE, MAKO AND HER WHOLE FAMILY. HAHAHAHA!"

The gratuitous laughter and absurd, hyperactive speech had finally rubbed off on Ryuko. She felt joy beyond words, and she knew she wasn't alone in her happiness.

"RYUKO! ONE OF MY PATIENTS RECOMMENDED ME AN EXCELLENT NOODLE RESTAURANT AFTER PURCHASING HALF MY STOCK OF BACK-ALLEY BOWEL CLEANSER. HE SWORE TO ME IT WAS THE GREATEST IN ALL OF HONNOUJI. I'M INCLINED TO BELIEVE A MAN WHO NEEDED SUCH A THOROUGH BOWEL CLEANSING."

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! HAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

"HAHA"

Mataro awoke, rubbing his aching head as he sat up from the floor.

"Why does this family laugh so damn har-...S-S-SUGOI"

His nose once again became a torrent of hemoglobin as he had awaken at the perfect angle to see under Ryuko's loosely hanging skirt. He was out for the count, as was Guts who had lied down beneath him in his absence from the floor.

"..."

The family went silent noticing this, only to erupt in laughter again. Nothing got in the way of this family's joy, Ryuko now included.


End file.
